


Warm Vanilla (Sabriel Week 2019 Day 2)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Gabriel, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Sam Winchester and Gabriel Shurley were best friends for life until they both presented- Sam as an Alpha, and Gabriel as an Omega. They drifted apart, but life brought them back together as they attended the same University. One fateful night could change everything.





	Warm Vanilla (Sabriel Week 2019 Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019 Day 2: Alpha/Beta/Omega

Gabriel Shurley was twenty-one, and a bartender at a pub located next to Stanford University. He was an omega, paying his way through college by bartending at night. Sam Winchester was a twenty-two year old attending Stanford through grants and scholarships because he was incredibly smart. Sam and Gabe had always been friends, but they grew apart after high school, their lives just taking a different turn after the events of their teenage years. Gabe was majoring in the arts, wanting to be a photographer. Sam wanted to be a lawyer, so neither of the two had classes together. 

The older male had decided to take a break from studying, coming to the small bar to get a couple of drinks. Normally, he’d never take a break from studying, but he was getting a headache and the words were blurring together on the pages. Walking in, Sam smiled brightly when he saw Gabriel. 

“Gabe!” Sam called out excitedly and hurried over. 

The young bartender smiled a little, having missed that puppy dog look of Sam’s. He watched as Sam walked up, a bit of bittersweetness in his own expression. When they’d both presented, he’d presented as an omega, so he figured that meant he wasn’t allowed to be around Sam anymore. Omegas didn’t usually hang out with Alphas unless they were mates. It was dangerous and uncouth in terms of society. Sam was an Alpha. 

“How are you doing?” Sam asked and took a seat at the bar. Gabe could smell his musk from there. It was intoxicating, but he had to ignore it. Had to, even though it hurt.

“I’m doing good, how about you, Sammy? What can I get you?” Gabe asked, a smile on his lips as he leaned slightly against the bar. Sam could smell him too— Gabe always smelled like a bakery, and even though Sam didn’t like sweets that much, he loved Gabe’s scent. 

“Uh— whatever the special is tonight.” Sam replied and Gabriel poured him the beer of the night. 

“Here you are.” He gently handed him the drink, their fingers touching momentarily. “Thought you had a big law exam to study for.” 

Sam bit his lip slightly and then took a sip of his beer. “Well— it was getting old. Hey— why don’t we talk anymore?” Sam asked out of the blue and Gabriel’s cheeks immediately went red. 

“Uh—I dunno. Why don’t we?” Gabe asked, unaware that he was giving off the scent of being nervous and also attracted at the same time. 

“You like me, don’t you?” Sam asked, his expression one of complete amusement. 

“Um— I uh— Sam I don’t—“ Gabe started to stammer and Sam gently reached for his hand. 

“It’s okay— I feel the same. I have for years.” Sam admitted softly. “Why don’t we just— go on a date or something?” He asked softly, causing Gabe to chuckle softly. 

“Buy me a drink first.” He teased, clocking out because his shift was ending. 

“Gladly.” Sam smiled and they laughed together, sharing funny college stories. Gabriel and Sam spent time together and it was like they’d never been apart in the first place. After he’d taken Gabriel back to his dorm ( which he thankfully didn’t have to share with anyone), he laid Gabe back in his bed, pinning his wrists down. “You smell absolutely intoxicating.” Sam mused as he caught a whiff of his familiar pastry scent. 

“So—So do you—“ Gabe breathed as their lips met in a crushing kiss. 

Under the light of the moon, they consummated their love that they’d both been holding back for so long. Sam skipped his eight AM class, deciding to sleep in with Gabriel. The younger male woke first, just tracing Sam’s facial features with a soft fingertip. 

“I love you—“ He murmured, sure that Sam was still sleeping. 

“Mm? What did you say?” Sam asked softly as he woke, yawning and stretching out, aware of the weight laying against his side. “Gabe—“ He breathed, just the way Sam said it was giving Gabriel butterflies. 

“I said— good morning.” He murmured and leaned in, stealing a soft kiss. “I’m glad you came to the bar last night.” 

The older male smiled sweetly at him, his eyes still heavy with sleep as he looked at the omega laying beside him, then he snapped back into reality.

“Fuck— I can’t be doing this. My dad— if he finds out, he's going to disown me.” Sam swore, suddenly in a state of panic. Gabe frowned, frozen as he laid there with him in the bed, unsure of whether to stay or leave. 

“You were different last night, Sam. I thought you and I wanted the same thing.” The smaller male barely got out, his heart beating out of his chest. 

“I—Gabe, I’m really confused right now. I don't know what the hell I want.”

That caused Gabriel’s heart to break—a little at first, and then a whole lot. He should have realized that he would have never been good enough for Sam. Finding himself suddenly scurrying around, he threw his clothes on quickly and brushed a hand through his sex-mussed hair, his cheeks flushed red from embarrassment and emotion. He thought that would be the end of it. It should have been, anyway, but it was far from over. One morning a few weeks later, he woke up sweaty, his skin glistening as the overhead fan whirred. He felt sick to his stomach, a burning heat eating at his lower abdomen as he felt a pang of sickness shooting up through his body. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He swore as he got up quickly, barely making it to the toilet as he felt a cold sweat overtaking him. 

He stayed there kneeling for what seemed like hours before he got the nerve to grab his phone, sitting up and propping himself against the bathroom wall. Scrolling to Sam’s contact number in his phone, he hoped and prayed it was the same one it had been for ages. Fingers shaking, he slowly typed out a message to Sam. 

To: Samshine 

[ I’m think I’m pregnant. ]

Send. 

[ We need to talk. ]

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! It was fun to write!


End file.
